villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Violante Onkled
Duchess Violante Onkled is a secondary character and a potential minor villain depending upon the player's action in Somarinoa's conceptual game idea, The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy. She can be found residing within Dodomai Palace. Storyline During the era of Dark Legacy, Violante Onkled has become the current ruler of the Onkled Duchy, which covers the island of Gamelon off the coast of the kingdom of Hyrule. A descendant of the legendarily coward Duke Onkled, her family have been left embarrassed and ashamed for centuries, and the once-proud territories of Gamelon now fall under the jurisdiction of Hyrule's Queen Zelda Hyrule, her own distant cousin. Ever since her ancestor Duke Onkled's treachery against the banner of Hyrule, her duchy has been under close watch by the royal family, and are kept on a tight leash. Violante is both remorseful and deeply embarrassed by her ancestor's actions and deeply wishes for nothing more than to prove her trustworthiness to the Queen so that she may finally reclaim the sovereignty of her nation and its people. Unfortunately, her youthful age leaves her inexperienced and has made her unsure as to how she should go about this task as her family has tried for centuries to prove their loyalty to the family to no avail. Violante claims that she herself was one of these attempt of loyalty proof: Her grandfather had sought to prove himself to then-king Alonsus Hyrule, and his plan involved marrying his own Hylian daughter to a Shiekah prince. This would lead to the birth of Violante, a half-Shiekah, half-Hylian. This hybridization is directly evident in her red eyes. She has latent command over Shadow Magic due to her heritage, but is not trained in its usage; her mother feared this would lead the Hyrule Family to see her as a threat and so refused to train her — it was only some years later that her mother learned that had she trained Violante, she could have become a Guardian of the royal family. Her mother would go on to regret her decision until the day she died. When Dark Link meets with the Duchess he discovers that she is friendly yet troubled. She quickly notices his red eyes and deduces that he, too, must be of Sheikah descent and thus confides in him her desires for her kingdom's prosperity and the burden of her servitude. She is unsure how to proceed. It is at this point that Dark Link is given a choice leading to two divergent paths: *If he chooses to travel along the Light Route, he will help her by insisting that she should bolster Hyrule's forces against the might of Ganondorf with her own naval fleet and soldiers. Taking this path, it will eventually be hinted that she has likely won the favor of Zelda for doing this, and will express her hope for her duchy's freedom in the near future. *If he chooses to travel along the Dark Route, he will instead convince her to take her kingdom back by force, and that while she may have strong feelings of connection to her relatives, she must think of her own people first. This will quickly lead to Gamelon's rebellion being quickly quelled, which in turn will cause her to seek an alliance with Ganondorf himself. A royal figure and a natural possessor of Shadow Magic makes Ganondorf quickly promote her through the ranks to a general of the Dark Forces. As Ganon's influence corrupts her mind and her forces are bolstered by the Dark Forces, she formally declares war on Hyrule. This will lead to small bands of her Gamelonian soldiers setting up small bases along the coastlines of the great kingdom, as they begin to encroach upon it from the sea. No matter which choice Dark Link makes, he will eventually need to return to Gamelon and travel to Sakado Graveyard. Before entering however, The Duchess will take him aside and reveal to him that the bangles she wears are more than just decoration — they are in fact the legendary Golden Gauntlets. With this information she insists on accompanying him into the cemetery so as to lift a giant stone slab that he will find blocking his path. However, upon their arrival at the entrance she will be ambushed and injured, and find herself unable to continue forth. Since she is unable to immediately continue on she relinquishes the gauntlets unto him to replace his own Silver Gauntlets and augment his strength; however if Dark Link chose the Dark Path, she will be noticeably reluctant to do so. Category:Somarinoa Category:Video Game Villains Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Zelda Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elves Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Status dependent upon Player choice